


I Want You to be Safe

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Reader is in relationship with Cor Leonis for few years. She is a psychologist and member of one of the most influential families in Insomnia. This fic started as one shot but eventually I was encouraged to add prequel and sequel stories to it. First chapter takes place just before Cor leaves Insomnia to escort Prince Noctis, second and third chapter take place some time prior to that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the messed up chronoclgy of that fic. I was wondering if I should post in in chronological order rather in the way I wrote it nu somehow it felt wrong. If you feel confused or anything please shout!.

It was late in the evening and Cor came home just now. He kicked his boots off as soon as he walked through the door and left his jacket on the hanger. You have been living together for three years and you have learned to recognize his moods pretty quick. He was obviously angry and something was bothering him. You didn’t say a word but let him do his thing. Cor has never been a man of many words and he was always straight to the point. When he was ready to tell you, what was happening he was going to do it.

You set the dinner table and served the food while he was on his phone angrily smacking the screen while messaging someone or sending an email. You ate in silence for good ten minutes until he finally spoke.

‘The King wants me to leave the city tomorrow.’ The King was how he called Regis when he disagreed with him.

‘For how long?’ you were used to Cor’s deployments and absences, but that didn’t mean you liked it when he was away.

‘Days, weeks…who knows.’ He sighed. ‘I should be here. The Niffs are arriving tomorrow. I should be by my King’s side. I don’t trust them. He doesn’t trust them. I should be here to protect my king.’ He said all that with flat tone but you knew there was anger boiling in his words.

‘But why sending you away?’ he was right it didn’t make any sense to send away one of your best, probably the best, when danger was so close.

‘Escort the Prince and then the Crownsguard is to patrol outside the city…it’s waste of time.’

‘That’s not waste of time.’ You reached toward him and touched his hand. He seemed surprised by the gesture but eventually relaxed under your fingers. ‘He is entrusting you with what is most valuable to him. His life means nothing to him if he cannot protect his son. The young prince is the future of the kingdom. Regardless what happens with the Niffs, if all goes well or they betray us, Prince Noctis is our future.’

Cor just gave you a long look, it wasn’t angry look it was more like his internal struggle to accept what you were saying and fight against his own desire to stay next to the king.

‘Come, I need to show you something.’ He left his dinner unfinished and walked you toward his study. As usual the room was in perfect order, it was the one place in your apartment that you rarely went into since it was his space and you wanted to give him that. He opened a big storage box, inside various weapons. He pulled a katana, maybe half the size of his own and passed it to you. ‘I want you to have that. In case something happens.’

‘Cor…’ you started but he puts a finger on your lips to silence you.

‘I won’t be here. I already feel bad enough I cannot protect Regis. Take the sword. In the closet there is a black backpack. It’s my emergency kit it has flashlights, rations for about a week, water and some other minor stuff that might be of use. If something happens, you grab that sword, you take the backpack and leave town. Take the car, but if the roads are too bad, walk. Your priority will be to leave the city.’

‘Cor, nothing will happen.’ You were trying to reassure him, but you knew there was very high chance that something will in fact happen.

‘Once you leave the city, go for Hammerhead, Cid will provide you with roof and whatever else you might need until I get to you.’ He completely ignored your reassurance.

‘Cor, it will be okay.’ You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight. He did the same and placed a kiss on your forehead. Truth was you were not very convinced in how okay things would be, but he didn’t need your worries as well.

‘I just want you to be safe.’ He finally said and pulled you tighter toward himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place some time before the first one (hence it's a prequel on a sense). A bit more insight on Cor's personality and how he deals with all the stress he is under and the Reader helps him deal with his issues. Story takes place just few months after Cor and the Reader have moved in together in Cor's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the chronological mess. If it doesn't make sense please message or come chat with me on tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com

Cor always had issues sleeping the first couple of nights after deployments which was ironic because his whole body was screaming for rest. His brain however couldn’t stop thinking. What could he have been done better, how to prevent the demons and the MTs from coming so close to their outposts and the Crown city, how to save more lives, how to protect Regis, how to make his king use less power but also being effective against the Niffs….

He looked at you, sleeping blissfully next to him and smiled. He wasn’t jealous of your ability to sleep like that, just grateful that one of you can get some rest. Not many things were making him happy these days but knowing there was someone waiting for him at home was a pleasant feeling he had discovered just recently. Funny how all these years he was convinced he doesn’t need something like that, it would be just a crutch, something to slow him down or even make him less of a warrior, but as it turned out things were a bit different. He didn’t realize how envious he was of Regis and Clarus that they had something else in their lives beside their responsibilities until he met you. In fact, he never realized he needed that in his life.

The Marshal walked out of the bedroom carefully not to wake you up. His apartment has turned into your apartment in just a matter of months and as difficult as it was for him to admit it, he liked it. Before you moved in the place was mostly empty, with just the basic furniture and few trophies that Cor has obtained through his missions and travels. Now…there were bookshelves with your books, from when you were in uni and some fiction that Cor was always thinking he should look at but never did. Framed pictures of the two of you, souvenirs that you have grabbed whenever you managed to convince him to take a day off. Sentimental stuff that no one would believe he owned, but at the end of the day he was Cor the Immortal and no one should even know he was taking days off.

Cor waited for the kettle to boil while his eyes were still falling at different places in your apartment in attempt to push his train of thoughts away from demons and death. Memories brought him a year back when you first met. He was written as an emergency contact for one of his men. The guy had attempted a suicide which led to Cor being called in the hospital. There he met you, the woman he was living with now. Foolishly he had asked you out on a date and for some reason you had agreed. Cor still couldn’t believe or explain why. He wasn’t thinking bad of himself or anything but you two turned out to be so different. He was coming from a poor family, nobody in his family did anything impressive by any standard. He was the first one to make the name Leonis known for something and that something was amazing gift with a sword and talent to kill. You on the other hand…you had spent your life living in peace behind the walls, you were educated and now working in a psychiatry ward in a hospital helping people. Your uncle happened to be on the council, which put your family levels above his. You two were coming from completely different worlds and here you were, keeping up with him and he couldn’t even explain why.

You woke up in the middle of the night to an empty and cold bed. Cor always had hard time sleeping after deployments and no matter how many times you have tried to talk with him about it, he was just brushing it off. Sometimes you could swear that there were three different people living in that body – Cor Leonis, the man you loved who could be kind and very gentle in his own way, the Marshal, leader of the Corwnsguard, ready to do anything for his men and his king and finally Cor the Immortal, a man that had built a wall so high around himself that nothing and no one could breach it. You walked to the living room where you were sure to find Cor. He was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and scrolling through his phone.

“Cannot sleep?” you ask him as you sit next to him and curl as close as possible to feel some of his heat.

“Have some work to finish.” He switched off the phone screen and turned toward you. It was very dark but you could see how tired he was. His eyes were bright reflecting what little light the room had gathered, but his face looked worn out.

“Do you want to talk?” you knew the answer of this question, but you were asking regardless.

“I really don’t need a doctor.” He always reflected your concern with that. ‘He didn’t need a shrink’, ‘He didn’t need a doctor’.

“How about a girlfriend? Or a friend?”

Cor didn’t know what to say. He was good at killing demons and commanding soldiers, but the rest was somehow a background. He wasn’t a man of many words and he was used to saying what he meant the way he meant it which often got him in trouble when he was younger. For his relief you never minded his brisk manner, but for his misfortune you could give as good as you got. 

“I really don’t want to talk about that, dear. I just have lots of work and being deployed doesn’t reduce my workload.” He wasn’t lying to you, but he also had no idea how to formulate everything that was going in his head. How to tell you that he was worried that soon the wall might not be enough? How to tell you that he, Cor the Immortal, might in fact not be capable of protecting his king and kingdom from what might happen? How to explain that if something was to happen he had no idea if he was capable to protect even you?

“I can take the day off tomorrow? I don’t have any patients anyway, just some paperwork to complete. We can go out somewhere or stay at home and relax.”

Cor looked at you with pain in his eyes. He wanted a day off, he needed a day off, but…he knew if he was to tell Clarus he is not coming in tomorrow the man will just make a joe how Cor never takes a day off and tell him to switch off his phone and don’t come back until he had rested.

“I will call Clarus tomorrow and check with him.” Truth was he needed a break. He knew he needed a break. He wasn’t the fifteen years old that could relentlessly grind against everything.

“Thank you.” you answered and kissed his cheek. “Will you come back to bed?”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I will be back.” Cor kissed you back and watched you sneak into the bedroom. Once he was alone he pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He continued looking at the pictures he was scrolling through before you walked in. Pictures of half-humans half-demons, disfigured by the plague. More ghouls than living beings, with little to no consciousness. He had killed five on his deployment and they had brought one for examination at the Citadel. Another thing to occupy his mind and disturb his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year celebrations is coming and the Reader is determined to bring Cor to the celebrations in the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably SOME chronology exists in this chapter. Story takes place some time after chapter 2 but BEFORE chapter 1.

You came home just to discover that Cor was already there. That was unusual for him but very convenient since you needed to talk with him about something.

“You are early.” You walked to him and gave him a kiss.

“It was my paperwork day.” He said giving you a very wide smile. Paper work days were the days when he avoided work like the plague, found himself random assignments around Insomnia or even out of town, until there was so much paperwork that Clarus just passed it someone else. It was a weird game they were playing, Clarus trying to force that responsibility on Cor, and Cor avoiding it as best as he could. Sometimes Cor won, sometimes Clarus won, you always wondered however, why they just don’t hire someone else to do it. “If anybody asks, you are sick so I came home to take care of you.” Cor quickly added and you couldn’t do anything else but laugh and wonder if you were actually sick, would he take day off.

“That’s great, because I have something for you.” You opened your purse and passed him the closed envelope you were fusing over all day.

Cor raised an eyebrow at the envelope but he opened it probably expecting a demon to jump out of there judging by the way he did it.

“Oh, the New Year celebrations!” he didn’t seem surprised by the invitation. “Well…I actually have to work…security for the New Year celebration…” you expected that.

“You don’t have to work. It’s New Year, you are the Marshal if you decide you can put every single crownsguard on duty that night. Plus, you will be there, with me.” You had rehearsed that conversation five times today in your head, there was no way he was getting out of that.

“But I never participate in these…”

“Wait.” You interrupted him. “You have been in the Crownsguard and friend of the king for what? More than twenty-five years and you have never participated in any of the celebrations in the citadel?” he didn’t answer just stared at you. “You worked through all of them? That’s at least two per year…over fifty?”

“Somebody has to…” he sounded almost like a child trying to make an apology.

“That’s it. We are going. Please tell me you have formal clothes?”

“I do, but what’s the fuss about? You also never go to these things!” he was going to try to fight his way out of that no matter what it seemed. “Your uncle sends you invitation every time, your mother does and your brother does and you just throw them away! That’s what I do…sort of.”

“Because I am the embarrassment of the family! Half of my family is in politics the other half is in the family business. I’m the only one who, let’s quote my mother, ‘has a simple life’.” You sat next to him and grabbed his hand. “I just want to go with the man I love…”

He sighed very loud and you could see how all his barriers and excuses just disappeared. He didn’t say yes, but nodded in agreement which was more than enough.

 

Cor dressed formally was sight you never believed you will see. He was in fact very handsome in suit and you made a mental note to take him out dressed like that more often. His jacket and pants were black, his shirt was red and the only thing that he had kept from his usual clothes were his boots. Still even they somehow fit perfectly with his attire.

“You look handsome.” You smile at him still admiring how good he looked.

“I’m doing it for you, and I intend to do it right.”

You smile at his words. You knew that he was probably putting more effort into all that than it seemed and you were grateful for it. After all, having a normal evening with him was what you were hoping for.

“And I have a gift for you.” He pulled a thing gift box out of his pocket and passed it to you.

“You don’t have to…”

“I don’t have to.” he interrupted you. “But I want to. I realize I am not the ideal partner, and I could be a dick at times and I put my work before everything else, but I still love you and I don’t show it often enough. I promised you I am not thinking or doing any work today, so I intend to be decent boyfriend, or die trying.” He smiled at the end, something he rarely did recently.

“You cannot die you are immortal.” Both of you laughed lightly while you opened the box. It was silver bracelet with diamonds embedded in the chain. “It’s…beautiful! Thank you.” You extended our hand forward so he can put it around your wrist.

 

People were already gathering at the Citadel. Being with Cor actually turned out to be great advantage since he could just brush through security, no questions asked. You haven’t been to one of these celebrations in very long time. Last time your parents dragged you here you were just a child, maybe six or seven and understandably a royal ball wasn’t the most exciting place for you. After that your father had passed away and your mother hated going to these places alone. Your uncle had sent you invitations every year, but by the time you were old enough to be actually interested in a ball you were already too busy with work and studies and somehow that didn’t seem your type of crowd.

“What happened to you?” your train of thoughts of interrupted by Clarus’ son coming to you and slapping Cor very hard at the back. You knew the guy, more like you knew him when you were children and you had played couple of times together, but the name was escaping your memory.

“I changed my clothes, Gladio.” Cor remarked matter of factly.

“That’s working in your favour, considering you have a very pretty lady with you….” Gladio was going to say something else but the look Cor gave him made the younger man change the topic very quick. “I think I know you…”

“We have met before…when we were children.” That was the best explanation you could offer him.

“That’s correct. My dad works with your uncle.” he was about to say something else but then Cor just grabbed your arm and pulled you away placing himself almost between yourself and Gladio.

“Don’t you have a prince to attend to?” he asked the younger man serious which was the end of the conversation. You could almost swear that Cor was jealous that you were having a conversation with the young shield.

“Are you jealous?”

“Me? What’s to be jealous about? A younger good-looking man with reputation with women talking with my woman…there is no reason to be jealous.” You had really hard time deciding if he was joking or was completely serious. You decide to go for joking since you couldn’t actually imagine Cor feeling jealous over something so trivial.

“Come, let’s dance.” You pull his hand toward the dance floor but he suddenly pulls you back.

“Let’s not…”

“It’s a ball Cor…people dance.” You pointed toward all the people who were doing exactly that. He was just staring at you when it occurred to you… “You have never done that?”

“Not really.” He finally admitted. “I grew up in normal family and then I started killing things…dancing is not a skill required to be in the Crownsguard…”

“Marshal, it’s time to teach you.” You pull him again towards the dancefloor and this time he doesn’t resist much. “It’s like sword fight…move your legs and you will do well.”

“Right.” To his benefit he wasn’t terrible at it. Sure, at times felt like dancing with piece of very warm and handsome piece of wood, but he wasn’t doing bad. By the third dance and fifth glass of alcohol you could swear that he was lying to you that he never did it before.

The rest of the evening you spent hanging out and chatting with people either of you knew. Watching Cor interact with Clarus and the King was probably one of the funniest things you saw all evening. While they both were very serious and keeping appearances, occasionally they teased Cor just enough to make him seem uncomfortable. In these moments he seemed like the youngest brother in the family who had done everything to prove himself but his elder siblings were still giving him hard time. Part of you could understand now why he was so loyal to the King, that was his family.

Close to midnight you asked Cor if it isn’t time to go to the roof to see the fireworks since it seemed like everyone was moving that way, but he just shook his head and led you away from everybody.

“Cor…” you protested but he was still holding your hand and very surely walking somewhere. Unlike him you haven’t been in the Citadel beside when you were way younger and you had no idea where you were going. You took stairs down, then an elevator until you reached a corridor heavily guarded by Crownsguards. Cor just waved them off when they seemed more than surprised to see the Marshal. Eventually he walked you through a set of massive doors into a…bedroom.

“Cor…?” you raised an eyebrow almost teasingly but he just laughed.

“It’s not what you think. That’s Regis’ rooms and the balcony has the best view in the whole city.” He was still holding your hand and led you to the balcony.

He had a point. You could see the whole city and even beyond the wall from here. The place was obviously positioned lower than the roof and yet somehow felt way nicer. You moved close to the rail and Cor stood behind you, arms wrapped around you, his lips resting on the top of your head. Few seconds later the fireworks started. You realized you barely remember any previous New years’ fire work even if they were happening every year, but you were convinced those were the best.

“Happy New Year.” Cor whispered in your year, pulling you closer to himself.


End file.
